The present invention relates to ornamental jewelry and the like, and more particularly, to a system of interconnected ornamental rings for wearing on the fingers or toes, which can indicate a interpersonal relationship with another.
The wearing of marital engagement rings, wedding bands, and other ornamental jewelry is a long and cherished custom among many different cultures, to signify a love relationship or bond between individuals. Jewelry items are significant in conveying messages within the culture, and are worn for this purpose. In particular, an engagement ring indicates to all observers that the individual wearing the ring is betrothed, or promised to be married to another, and this carries an important message for any potential advances which may be of an interpersonal nature, or attempts to develop a relationship beyond that acceptable in casual discourse.
The individual engagement ring, traditionally worn on the finger of the hand adjacent the little finger, commonly referred to as the ring finger, may be a diamond ring, and of course the costs associated with such an expensive piece of jewelry may make it inaccessible to all but the most seriously inclined. However, the desire to express a bond or particularly meaningful relationship with another person should not be thwarted by the costs involved, so that there are other expressions in the form of jewelry pins, a broach, a wristwatch or necklace, wrist band or other such ornament, to indicate the existence of such relationships. Generally, the meaning of these ornaments is not immediately apparent to observers, and sometimes this creates unpleasant situations where unwanted advances are made to a female wearer of such ornaments, for example, without the intention to be rude or overt.
Therefore, there is a need for the wearer of a jewelry ornament signifying a particular interpersonal relationship with another person, to convey a message by virtue of the wearing of such ornament, with the message being clear and obvious.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to overcome the problems of prior art ornaments in conveying cultural messages regarding interpersonal relationships, and provide a system of interconnected ornamental rings, to be worn on the ring and index fingers of the left hand, which convey a definite and clear message regarding the existence of an interpersonal relationship which, when worn by an individual, cannot be mistaken in the culture.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a system of interconnected ornamental rings for signifying an interpersonal relationship, said system comprising:
a pair of separate rings;
connection means interconnecting said separate rings.
In a preferred embodiment, the inventive system of interconnected ornamental rings comprises a pair of separate finger rings, each having a connection point at which there is attached a decorative chain interconnecting the separate rings. The system of interconnected rings is to be worn on the ring and index fingers of the left hand, with the middle finger in between them, so that the decorative chains are prominently displayed. The point at which the two chains join together visibly represents the bond between two people, symbolizing the point at which they become one.
The message conveyed by such a pair of interconnected ornamental rings is very clear, indicating an interpersonal relationship with another, signified by the second ring, and its direct and permanent connection with the first ring. The decorative chain enhances the message with its particular type of decorative style.
The system of interconnected ornamental rings provides several functions, including an indication function acceptable in the culture, by indicating an existing interpersonal relationship with another.
When the wearer of the system of interconnected ornamental rings comes in contact with others in any social context, in the workplace, while traveling on public transportation, while shopping, while dining in restaurants or frequenting bars, it will be clear to all who notice the inventive jewelry ornament that the wearer has an existing interpersonal relationship with another.
Thus, the inventive system serves the very important function of promoting smooth interpersonal conduct between individuals, and might minimize social function, possibly reducing undesirable conduct in the society as a whole.
The system of ornamental rings uses the second ring to provide a way of representing the object of the wearer""s affections, even toward a favorite pet.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following drawings and description.